The present invention relates to an information storage medium and a game system.
A game system has been known that implements a battle game in which decks and cards are set based on input information and a player character attacks an enemy character (see JP-A-2012-061059, for example). In such a game system, the attack capability of each player character is determined based on the attribute set to the player character.
In a known game system, each player character has a particular attribute, and the attribute set to each player character does not change during the game. Specifically, even when the player wants to select his desired character as a player character, the player needs to select a player character while giving priority to the attribute in order to proceed with the game. Therefore, many players may set a similar character as a player character to proceed with the game, and the preference of a player may not have been reflected in the game.